


Little Princess

by valda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gags, Gaslighting, Grooming, Power Imbalance, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: University student Rey Organa needs a passing grade on a paper in order to maintain her GPA. Her teacher, Phasma, takes advantage of that fact.





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here because you like Sugar Mama...this is not like that at all. Please read the tags. If you want more specific information, please see the end notes. I would rather you skip reading it than be hurt.
> 
> That all said, if you read the tags and you're still here, I hope you enjoy!

Office hours were nearly at an end. Phasma’s last appointment, an undergrad from her Introduction to British Literature class named Rey Organa, had just arrived, storming in like a tornado—just as Phasma had expected.

“Have a seat,” Phasma said dismissively, not even looking up from the papers she was marking. In her peripheral vision, she could see that Rey was shaking with anger; perfect.

The girl stood there seething for a long moment before throwing herself into the uncomfortable metal folding chair reserved for guests. Then she spoke, her voice surprisingly level.

“Ma’am, this isn’t fair.”

Phasma finally raised her eyes, gazing at Rey over her reading glasses. Rey’s face was flushed beautifully, pretty brown eyes flashing, lips parted over clenched teeth. Phasma resisted the urge to wet her own lips with her tongue. “What isn’t fair, Miss Organa?”

“This grade.” Rey brandished her latest paper. “This paper didn’t deserve to fail.”

“You’re right,” Phasma told her, savoring the look of shock her agreement brought to the girl’s face. “It’s not your best work, but it’s passable. Just.”

Rey outright glared at her. “Then why?” she demanded.

This was even more fun than Phasma had anticipated. “I thought you might give me a good reason why I should accept merely passable work, when you are capable of so much more.” Phasma rose from her desk, towering over Rey where she sat. “I don’t like being disappointed.”

“A good reason?” Rey asked, anger laced with confusion. “How about fairness? How about, that’s how grades work?”

Phasma laughed. “ _This_ is how grades work, Miss Organa: you are awarded them at your professor’s discretion.”

“I’ll call my mother,” Rey said.

Ah, there it was. Phasma had expected this threat. “So you’re not just lazy, but also a coward,” she said.

Rey shot up from the chair. “I’m not lazy, and I’m not a coward!”

“You turn in mediocre work and then have your powerful mother fight your battles for you,” Phasma told her. “Lazy. Coward.”

Rey’s eyes started to glisten. Her cheeks were bright red. It was a beautiful sight, and Phasma allowed herself to bask in it.

“If you’re not willing to do the work for my class, you’ll suffer the consequences,” Phasma said. “I will fail every mediocre paper you dare to turn in.” She paused a beat, then added, “Unless.”

Rey was still glaring at her, but her tears had built up enough that one broke free, tracing a slim, slick track down her cheek. Phasma waited for her to ask. It took nearly a full minute, the girl standing there trembling, fists clenched. Finally, Rey ground out through clenched teeth, “Unless what?”

“If you won’t give me your best work,” Phasma said, “you’ll give me something else instead.” She paused again, just for the fun of making Rey think she’d have to ask another question. As soon as Rey took a breath to speak, Phasma finished, “Your body.”

Rey choked. She gaped, then blinked, long eyelashes pushing the rest of the built-up tears down a face gone slack with disbelief. “What?” she whispered.

“You heard me.” Phasma stepped around her desk, coming to stand close to Rey, so close the girl had to tip her head back quite far to meet Phasma’s eyes. Phasma traced one finger up Rey’s throat to the point of her chin, watching the resultant tensing of the girl’s shoulders. “If you’re going to force me to read unimaginative, poorly reasoned tripe, then I deserve some sort of compensation,” Phasma told her. “Grading this garbage stole two hours of my life. I require two hours with you as payment.” She trailed her knuckles back across Rey’s tear-stained cheek, then curled her fingers in the hair at the nape of Rey’s neck. “Once your debt has been paid, I’ll give your paper the mediocre grade it deserves.”

The girl clenched her jaw. “You can’t do this. I’ll report you.”

“I’m sure the board would be interested to hear how you begged me for a higher grade, offering me your body in exchange,” Phasma said.

“That’s not—”

“But who will they believe? A student who turned in an objectively terrible paper, or a tenured professor?” Phasma briefly tightened her grip in Rey’s hair, then let go, stepping back. “You can always just accept your failing grade, and try harder next time.”

Rey could not afford to accept a failing grade. Phasma had looked into Rey’s situation to determine whether or not the young beauty would be suitable prey, and it turned out that a failed paper would bring her course grade down enough to affect her GPA. Her GPA was very high, and she needed to keep it that way.

Rey scowled at Phasma, her lips twitching in consternation. She had certainly done the math herself and knew what the failed paper would mean. She had no other options, and she knew it.

After a long moment, the girl lowered her head, hands balling into fists. “When?” she asked dully.

Phasma hadn’t won, not yet. This was not a girl who would give in so easily. But she’d struck a devastating first blow.

“Tonight,” Phasma said. “I have a hotel room. It wouldn’t do for us to be seen at each other’s residences.” She gave Rey the address and location verbally—there would be no physical evidence. “Room 906. 8 o’clock. Come alone, or I won’t let you in, and I won’t adjust your grade.”

“Fine,” Rey mumbled at the floor.

“Look at me,” Phasma ordered. When Rey didn’t look up immediately, Phasma grabbed her chin and yanked it up. “Look at me,” she repeated. “When you address me, you will do so politely. Am I understood?” Rey’s eyes were filled with hatred. “Am I understood, Miss Organa?”

Phasma wondered if Rey would choose this moment to fight back. It would be pointless, and she surely knew it. Finally Rey’s lips parted, quivering, and formed two words, laced with malice: “Yes, ma’am.”

~

Rey arrived precisely on time. Phasma watched from around the corner a few doors down from 906 as the girl approached the room, shoulders square and jaw set. She was alone, as ordered, and she glanced around herself as she raised her hand to knock.

Phasma had chosen this hotel for a number of reasons, one of which was the lack of security cameras in the hallways. She quickly stepped up behind Rey, covering her mouth with one hand and wrapping her other arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

Rey let out a startled squeak that sent a rush of excitement through Phasma’s core. “Quiet,” she murmured in Rey’s ear, so soft it was barely audible. Then she scanned her key card, opened the door, and walked Rey inside.

As soon as the door was closed and deadbolted, Phasma shoved Rey against it, grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head with one hand. With her other hand, she touched Rey for the first time—not the way she wanted to, but the way she had to, patting down over her entire body to search for anything inconvenient that Rey might have hidden somewhere: an audio recording device, a camera, or a weapon.

Based on this initial, cursory check, the girl was only carrying a cell phone, which Phasma powered off and put into her own pocket, and a wallet, which Phasma also confiscated. Phasma had expected that Rey would try to record her saying something incriminating; it’s what Phasma would do in her situation. Since she’d found no other devices, she’d probably foiled those plans by powering off the phone, but she had to be sure.

Phasma let go of Rey’s wrists so she could examine the contents of the wallet carefully. When she came up empty, she put the wallet into her other pocket, then ran both hands over Rey again...slower this time, letting herself enjoy the feel of Rey’s soft little breasts and supple hips and long, slim legs. Rey didn’t fight her, standing there rigidly with her arms stiff at her sides as Phasma groped every inch of her tight little body, finishing with one hand between her legs and the other palming her ass.

Phasma pressed her body against Rey’s, pushing her against the door. “Good girl,” she whispered in Rey’s ear. “Take off all your clothes.”

“When do I get my stuff back?” Rey demanded.

“When I’m done with you,” Phasma said, her voice still low, barely loud enough for Rey to hear. She wouldn’t speak normally until she was sure she was in the clear. “Now strip,” she murmured, and then she stepped back to give Rey room.

The girl’s eyes flashed with anger as she obeyed Phasma’s command. She was wearing the same outfit she’d worn to class and then to Phasma’s office: a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. It wasn’t particularly interesting to look at. Next time, Phasma would specify what Rey should wear.

Rey pulled her shirt over her head first, turning it right-side-out when it was off. She folded it, then glanced around as though looking for somewhere to put it.

Phasma took the shirt from Rey’s hands. She shook it, turned it back inside-out, and wrung the length of it, feeling for anything she might have missed in the pat-down. When she was satisfied there was nothing, she tossed the rumpled shirt to the floor and nodded for Rey to continue.

Rey glared. Her eyes were watery again; Phasma was looking forward to making her truly cry. The girl unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, then worked them down her hips. Realizing she was still wearing her sneakers, Rey struggled out of them with her jeans around her ankles. Phasma watched with her hands on her hips, not offering any assistance. The girl finally managed it, then tugged her jeans the rest of the way off.

Now Rey was wearing just a bra, panties, and socks. Her arms were slim and her belly was flat and her legs looked even better bare. Phasma took the jeans from her and searched them thoroughly, again finding nothing. After discarding the jeans in a heap atop Rey’s shirt, Phasma picked up Rey’s shoes and carried them into the bathroom, setting them in the tub and packing towels around them. If there happened to be a recording device hidden in one of the sneakers, that should take care of it.

She reemerged, closing the bathroom door behind her, and looked Rey up and down. The girl hadn’t moved; she stood hugging her elbows, watching Phasma warily. “Continue,” Phasma said.

Rey’s hands shook as she reached back to unclasp her bra. She hardly needed it with those perky little tits. Phasma held out her hand and Rey handed the bra over, jaw clenched and eyes darting away. Rey’s nipples were small, and they peaked quickly in the chill of the hotel room’s air conditioning. Phasma eyed them desirously, but she held herself back and examined Rey’s bra first. Like the other clothes, it was clean, so it quickly joined the pile on the floor.

Impatient now, Phasma hooked her forefingers in Rey’s panties and yanked them down her legs, kneeling to get them all the way to her ankles. “Step,” she said, and Rey obeyed, stepping out of the underwear as Phasma pulled them away. When Phasma looked up again, her face was level with Rey’s bush, a neat thatch of curly brown hair. She smiled and brought Rey’s panties to her nose, taking a long sniff as she rose back to a standing position.

Nothing was hidden in the panties, but Phasma didn’t put them with the rest of the clothes. Instead she turned and walked away from Rey, moving toward the bed. She went to the nightstand and put Rey’s panties in the drawer. “Socks,” she said, turning back around.

Rey’s eyes flicked from the bathroom to the nightstand to the pile of clothes on the floor and finally back to Phasma. She was almost certainly considering how quickly she could gather up all her things and make a run for it. Nothing had happened yet, really; she might try to escape now to ensure nothing would.

Phasma pulled Rey’s wallet out of her pocket and flipped through it casually, just to remind the girl that she still had it. She slid Rey’s student ID out of its slot. The girl in the picture looked so fresh-faced, so innocent. Phasma glanced back up at Rey and gave her a slow, lascivious grin. “Socks,” she said again.

Rey’s hands balled into fists. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She was almost completely naked, but somehow removing her socks seemed to be the last straw, making everything real for her. She did it, lifting first one foot and then the other and pulling the socks off. Phasma took them and examined them too, then tossed them into the pile.

“Good,” Phasma said at a normal volume. “I thought you might have decided to try something stupid.” With the worry of surveillance gone, she moved to the nightstand and pressed the start button on the alarm clock’s timer. “Our two hours start now,” she said.

Phasma crossed the room to Rey, so quickly that Rey took a step back. “Now, now,” Phasma purred, grabbing Rey by the shoulders and turning her around. “Nothing to be afraid of.” Pressing herself up against Rey’s back, Phasma let one hand cover a breast while her other hand found its way between Rey’s legs. She squeezed Rey’s breast, massaging it once, then twice, then a third time, then plucked at the hardened nipple with her fingertips.

Rey let out a sad, desperate sound. Her entire body was trembling. Phasma curled her fingers against Rey’s cunt, clutching upward and making the girl jump. She found wetness within Rey’s folds; it was, of course, a natural reaction, certainly not a voluntary one.

She used it against Rey anyway.

“Look how wet you are for me,” Phasma murmured.

“I’m not,” Rey said miserably.

Phasma groped her cunt again. “Oh, yes, you are. Can’t you feel it?”

At that, Rey finally let out a sob.

Phasma withdrew her fingers a bit and rubbed Rey’s mound in circles, squeezing her little tit with her other hand. “I get you for two hours,” she crooned into Rey’s ear. “Two hours to do whatever I want.”

Rey started to shake. Phasma wanted to see her cry. She walked Rey to the bed and turned her around, manhandling her onto her back. Then she climbed up after her, settling between Rey’s legs, hooking her hands beneath Rey’s knees to spread her wide.

Phasma took a moment to enjoy the sight and scent of Rey’s gorgeous, glistening pussy, completely exposed between long legs spread wide. It was just what she wanted. Then she raised her eyes to Rey’s face and got something else she wanted. Rey’s cheeks were as wet as her cunt, covered in tears, and her lips and nose were red. Phasma watched Rey shake silently and resolved to make her sob again.

“You think you don’t want this at all,” Phasma said in a low voice, “but you do, and I’m going to give it to you. I’m going to make you come.”

“No,” Rey said, voice quavery but defiant.

“You will,” Phasma promised her. She slowly kissed a line from the back of Rey’s knee to her inner thigh, watching Rey’s face. “Has anyone ever gone down on you, little princess?”

Rey shut her eyes.

“Answer me,” Phasma said, and then she bit the thin skin of Rey’s thigh.

Rey gasped with pain, her eyes flying open. “No!” she said.

“No one’s ever gone down on you?” Phasma pressed. She laved her tongue over the angry bite mark she’d left.

“My boyfriend,” Rey said through fresh tears. “Said he would. When I want. Not yet.” The girl could barely get the words out between her beautiful gasps and sobs. She was perfect.

“Has he fucked you?” Phasma lowered Rey’s right leg, letting her left hand slide up Rey’s inner thigh.

“Not yet,” Rey blubbered.

“I’ll ruin you for him,” Phasma promised. “He’ll never be able to satisfy you like I can.”

“No,” Rey protested.

“Yes,” Phasma told her. She let her fingertips slide between Rey’s pussylips, wetting them, and then pushed down to Rey’s hole. “When he gives you his cock, all you’ll be able to think about will be my fingers. My mouth.”

“No,” Rey said again, and just as she did, Phasma forced two fingers inside her, turning the denial into a ragged moan.

“I own you, Miss Organa,” Phasma said. “You belong to me now.”

“No,” Rey whimpered, her entire body shaking with her sobs.

Phasma plunged her fingers in and out of Rey’s wet hole, curling them to find the sensitive spot. Rey jolted when she did, so Phasma stroked over it again and again, watching Rey’s stomach and legs spasm. “One day you’ll beg me for this,” she said.

Rey shook her head and clenched her jaw and hugged herself, trying to twist away from Phasma’s touch. Phasma held her firmly in place by the leg and fucked her harder with her fingers.

“You will, little princess,” Phasma said, and then she grazed Rey’s erect clit with her thumb.

Rey shrieked. “No,” she bawled, tears rolling down her cheeks. “No, no, no—”

“Yes,” Phasma said, and then she lowered her head and sucked Rey’s clit into her mouth.

Rey came violently, spasming around Phasma’s fingers, the wet sound of it gratifyingly obscene. Her shaking leg fell away from Phasma’s grip, and her knees came together, thighs squeezing Phasma’s head. Phasma pulled her fingers free of Rey’s cunt and wrapped her hands around Rey’s legs and held them still as she lapped and sucked at Rey’s slick pussy, heady with the musty scent and sex-sweet taste.

Rey shook and cried and gasped for breath. “Stop,” she begged. “Stop. Stop.” But Phasma didn’t stop until Rey’s shuddering turned to twitching and her moaning shifted into high, helpless whines.

Phasma gave Rey’s cunt one last, long lick. Then she crawled up over the girl, keeping Rey’s quivering thighs spread as she pressed her into the bed with the weight of her body. “Taste yourself,” she said, mouth hovering close to Rey’s. Rey closed her eyes and shook her head. Phasma took Rey’s face in her hands and held it still, thumbs pushing into her cheeks to force her jaw open. “Taste yourself,” she said again. And she kissed Rey, forcing her tongue between the girl’s lips. Rey made a muffled sound of protest and tried to close her mouth, but Phasma wouldn’t let her. Phasma worked Rey’s mouth over with her lips and tongue until she was satisfied. “There,” she said. “That’s how good you taste. That’s how you taste when you want me to make you come.”

Tears rolled away from the corners of Rey’s eyes and down her temples. She looked desperate and vulnerable and so close to submitting. Phasma knew it couldn’t happen this soon, but the thought filled her with satisfaction anyway. She let go of Rey’s face and petted her, stroking back over her hair.

“You want this,” Phasma told her softly. “You want to be mine.”

Rey said nothing; another success. Phasma celebrated by sliding down Rey’s body far enough that she could reach Rey’s tits with her mouth. She sucked a nipple between her lips and teased it with her teeth.

Rey whimpered and moaned, twitching, and her hands came up and pushed at Phasma’s head, trying to force her away. Phasma raised off Rey’s nipple and grabbed Rey’s wrists. “Bad girl,” she said. “These are my tits to play with. Do I need to tie you up?”

Rey’s eyes widened. “No,” she said quickly.

“You’ll be good for me?” Phasma leaned down and bit Rey’s nipple again.

“Y-yes,” Rey choked out.

“Yes, what?”

Rey let out a despairing moan. “Yes, ma’am,” she whispered.

Phasma let go of Rey’s wrists. “Put your hands over your head and leave them there,” she ordered. She waited until Rey had done as she was told. Then she set about laving over Rey’s nipple with her tongue, again and again and again.

Rey’s body was absolutely delicious. Phasma wished she could own it completely, keep the girl tied to her bed, ready anytime Phasma wanted it. Of course, she couldn’t go so far as kidnapping Rey. If she’d found the girl before she was adopted by Senator Leia Organa, that might have been a different story, but now Rey was too high profile. Fortunately, Phasma had another option. She’d tame Rey instead, make the girl need her. Ruin her, as she’d promised, for her boyfriend or anyone else.

“Mine,” Phasma breathed across Rey’s hard nipple. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“No,” Rey said, and her voice was stronger now. Phasma looked up to see that Rey’s eyes were clear. “I’m not anyone’s.”

“You’re ready to go again, I see,” Phasma purred. “Good.” She crawled back down Rey’s body, settling between her legs again. “Keep your hands where they are,” she instructed, and then she pushed Rey’s legs up and apart by the knees again. “I’m going to take my time eating this pussy.”

And she did, pushing the hard point of her tongue through and around Rey’s folds, lapping with the flat of her tongue along them, sucking them into her mouth. Rey’s whines and whimpers were exquisite, and her stomach jumped at every new touch, and her legs, weary from being held open for so long, twitched and shook. The girl was trying not to come, and Phasma was fine with that; she wanted this to last longer than before, wanted Rey to remember it.

Phasma lost track of time there between Rey’s legs, licking up her juices, burying her face in her folds, enjoying the pitiful sounds Rey was making. But eventually, it was time to make the girl come again. Phasma plunged her tongue into Rey’s hole, fucking it, licking deep, letting her nose nudge Rey’s clit. Rey let out a long squeal, and Phasma licked back out and over Rey’s cunt and latched on to the hard nub, sucking it, massaging it with her lips and tongue. The squeal turned ragged, breaking off with each gasp for breath but not actually ending, and Rey’s entire body shuddered and jerked and twitched.

It was a long time before Rey finally went still. She was crying again, silently, her shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly. Phasma hummed with satisfaction and gave Rey’s intoxicating pussy another lick.

When Phasma let go of Rey’s knees and sat back, Rey immediately shoved her legs together, curling them up toward herself. Remarkably, she left her hands over her head like Phasma had told her. “Good girl,” Phasma said, but didn’t give her permission to move them. Instead she rolled off the bed and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out Rey’s panties. “Let’s clean you up a little,” she said, and she leaned over Rey and pulled her legs apart again, sweeping her panties between them.

Rey’s face twisted in distaste, but she said nothing as Phasma sopped up her wetness with her panties. When she was finished, Phasma raised the panties to her nose and smelled them again. “Perfect,” she said, putting them back in the drawer. “And now, little princess, it’s my turn. You want to pleasure me, don’t you? To thank me for making you come so hard?”

“No,” Rey said, curling back up. Now she moved her hands, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“Ah-ah,” Phasma chided her. “Hands over your head.” Rey hesitated, then slowly put her hands back in position. “That’s my girl.”

Phasma finally stripped out of her blouse and slacks, revealing the harness beneath. Shining black straps outlined each of her generous breasts, then criss-crossed over her stomach and down to elegantly frame her bare cunt. She was very wet by this point; she wondered if Rey could see it. The girl should at the very least be able to smell it.

Unlike the way she’d treated Rey’s clothes, Phasma carefully folded her blouse and slacks and laid them on the room’s single armchair. She left Rey’s phone and wallet in the pockets of the slacks and moved back to the nightstand. The drawer was fully stocked with supplies, most of which wouldn’t be used tonight; Phasma had simply wanted to keep her options open. The O-ring gag, however, was perfect for what she wanted next.

Phasma climbed back over Rey, this time straddling her chest, and forced the O-ring into her mouth. “Raise your head,” she ordered. When the girl didn’t immediately comply, Phasma lifted Rey’s head off the pillow herself. With practiced ease, she fastened the gag at the back of Rey’s head so that the O-ring held her mouth open. “Beautiful,” she said, letting Rey’s head fall back to the pillow. She pushed two fingers into Rey’s hot, wet mouth and pressed down on Rey’s tongue. “All ready for me.”

Rey’s eyes were wide and frightened. She made a small sound in the back of her throat.

“That’s right, you’re going to get to taste me,” Phasma said, withdrawing her fingers. “I know you want to.”

Rey couldn’t speak through the gag, but she shook her head violently back and forth, letting out another unintelligible noise.

Phasma grinned at her. “You do. You’ve loved everything I’ve done to you, and you’re going to love this too.” She bent close, letting one of her breasts dangle in front of Rey’s mouth. “Stick out your tongue.” Rey shook her head again. “Do it, little princess, or none of this counts.” Rey glared and her eyes brimmed with new tears, but she obeyed, and Phasma dragged her breast along Rey’s tongue, feeling her nipple harden at the rough, wet friction. “That’s my girl. And now,” Phasma said, catching Rey’s wrists and pushing them into the bed over her head, “you’re going to pleasure me.” And she shuffled forward and lowered her dripping pussy onto Rey’s face.

She didn’t really expect Rey to do anything. Not yet. But she did plan to get off. Phasma began to ride Rey’s face, slowly at first and then harder, bucking her folds into Rey’s mouth and her clit against Rey’s nose. She smeared herself all over the girl, marking her territory.

It was almost too good. Phasma’s orgasm built quickly, and before she was ready she was cresting, legs shaking around Rey’s head as she pushed her pussy hard against Rey’s nose and mouth.

She was just starting to come down when, incredibly, she felt a tongue probing against her folds. Rey’s tongue. She gasped, delighted, and held herself in place as best she could, shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm and the delicious overstimulation of the girl’s touch.

After a moment the tentative licks stopped. Phasma pulled off, panting, and climbed back down Rey’s body to lie on top of her. She was filled with elation at what had just occurred. “You couldn’t help it, could you?” she crowed. “You had to taste it. And you liked it, didn’t you?”

Rey’s eyebrows were scrunched together and her tongue was fluttering inside her forced-open mouth. Her face was beautifully flushed, wrecked, covered in Phasma’s come. Rey’s eyes came to a slow focus on Phasma’s face, then cut quickly away.

Phasma let go of one wrist and petted Rey’s hair again. “Good girl. My very good girl. I might give you a C minus, instead of that D.” She kissed Rey’s open mouth. Then, “It’s your turn again,” she decided, rolling off Rey and lying on her side between the girl and the nightstand. “Get on your hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed.”

Rey didn’t protest, perhaps thanks to the gag. Phasma decided she would leave it on for now. She propped herself up on one elbow and watched as Rey’s wobbly arms pushed her off the bed and up to a sitting position. Shakily, Rey crawled forward from there to kneel on all fours.

When Rey finally managed to get her legs beneath her, they were pressed flush to one another. That wouldn’t do; Phasma nudged a hand between Rey’s thighs. “Wider,” she said, and Rey awkwardly shifted her knees apart. “Good girl.”

Phasma took a moment to just appreciate her prize. Rey’s pert little breasts hung tantalizingly beneath her; the sweet curve of her ass rose high in the air, ready to be played with. Phasma looked and looked and thought she’d never get her fill of the sight.

Finally Phasma touched her, skimming her hand up Rey’s thigh and then over her ass. She dipped a finger lightly between Rey’s asscheeks and watched with amusement as Rey’s ass clenched hard in response. “Have you never had anything in your ass, little princess?” she asked with a laugh. “That hole belongs to me too. Someday, you’ll beg me to use it.”

Rey made a soft noise, dropped onto her elbows, and pushed her face into the duvet. Phasma slipped her finger from Rey’s cleft, petted Rey’s ass, and then smoothed her hand gently up Rey’s back. This first session was too early for serious assplay, but it was good to sow the seed now, leave Rey curious.

Phasma had come into this prepared for a slow seduction. Given the way the girl had licked her pussy without being forced or even told to, Rey might make the transition from frightened defiance to reluctant desire sooner than Phasma expected...but it would be some time before she was addicted, before she needed Phasma so badly that she would not only submit to anything, but beg for it.

That would be a very satisfying day, when it finally arrived.

Sliding her hand back down to Rey’s ass, Phasma gave it a light smack. “It’s time to give your pussy a good fucking,” she said, “one that no boyfriend will ever be able to match.” Rey raised her head and craned her neck to look back at Phasma. She looked like she wanted to cry, but her eyes were dry now. She made some noises around the gag that might have been _please, no_. Phasma squeezed Rey’s ass. “You want it,” she said. “You want what only I can give you.”

Phasma rolled over and reached for the nightstand, withdrawing a bottle of lube and a medium-small dildo from the drawer. This size would be only a slight stretch, not too much. Lying flat on her back, she hooked the dildo securely to the harness she was wearing, then slicked it up.

As Phasma pushed herself to a kneeling position behind Rey, the girl suddenly started to scramble clumsily away. Phasma grabbed Rey’s ankles and forced them down against the bed, swiftly halting her escape attempt. “Stay,” she said sharply.

Rey made a pathetic sound. Phasma crawled forward and caught her around the waist, pinning her legs down with her own. The dildo slid between Rey’s legs, bumping its way along her pussy, and Rey let out a whine of distress.

“I’m going to put this in you, and you’re going to love it,” Phasma told her. She started thrusting shallowly between Rey’s thighs, hands moving to grip Rey’s hips. “I’ve already ruined you, little princess. You’ve had my mouth and my fingers. I’ve touched you in your most private places. And I’m going to do it again.” She leaned over Rey’s back, reaching forward with one hand to stroke Rey’s throat. “Putting something a little bigger inside you now won’t change anything,” she murmured. “You’ve already been claimed. You’ve already been used. You belong to me.”

Rey’s head drooped down toward the bed. Perhaps she was starting to understand.

Phasma smiled. Then she leaned back, adjusted her angle, and slowly shoved the dildo all the way into Rey’s cunt.

Fucking Rey was just as good as Phasma had hoped it would be. The girl let out a moaned puff of air with each thrust. Her body was shimmering with sweat, and her legs were trembling with exertion, and her hair had fallen out of its three buns to tumble over her shoulders and stick to her sweaty neck. Phasma fucked her slow and long, giving her time to get used to how it felt. “Squeeze it,” she instructed. “Clench your pussy around it when it’s all the way inside you. If you aren’t doing that already.”

Rey made a noise that Phasma couldn’t interpret. Phasma buried the dildo in Rey’s cunt and lay forward across Rey’s back again, propping herself up with one hand and reaching up with the other to unclasp the gag. As soon as it was loose, Rey pulled it out of her mouth herself and threw it across the room.

“Oh, that was a mistake, young lady,” Phasma said. She pulled back, grabbed Rey’s hips, and began to brutally fuck her. Rey screamed. “You—don’t—disrespect—my—things,” Phasma huffed as she slammed the dildo deep into Rey’s pussy, again and again and again.

Rey was wailing and sobbing, but she finally managed to get out, “I’m—sorry—”

At that, Phasma slowed immediately. Rey gasped for breath, letting out shocked, pained moans, as Phasma worked her slow again. “You might not be able to imagine it now,” Phasma said, “but someday you’ll _want_ to be fucked that hard. Someday, you’ll beg me for it, because I’ll be the only one who can please you.”

Rey sobbed and slumped down onto her forearms, burying her face in the duvet.

Phasma fucked her for a while longer, until her sobs subsided and her body stopped shaking. Then she slid the dildo all the way in, leaned forward, and pulled Rey off the bed. Settling backward, Phasma pulled Rey into her lap, keeping the dildo buried deep. “That’s my girl,” she said, holding her around the waist with one arm while her other hand stroked over Rey’s thighs and stomach. “Squeeze it. Enjoy it. You love being stuffed full like this while I touch you.”

Rey turned her head to meet Phasma’s eyes. She looked exhausted. But: “I don’t,” she said.

“You do,” Phasma told her. She slid both hands up to Rey’s breasts, kneading them slow and hard. “That cock feels so good inside you, and so does my touch. You want me to touch you everywhere.”

“No,” Rey said, shuddering.

“When you go home tonight, this is all you’ll be able to think about,” Phasma said. “How I’ve ruined you. How you can’t live without this.”

“No,” Rey said again, her voice thick.

“You want to come again, don’t you?” Phasma let one hand drift lower, settling it lightly against the top of Rey’s mound.

“No.”

“Being fucked felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. It made you need more.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Phasma pressed down on Rey’s clit, and the girl trembled and whined. “See? You want it.” Phasma began stroking Rey’s clit, up and down and in circles. Rey twitched violently, biting her lip and clutching Phasma’s forearms. “Come for me, little princess,” Phasma said.

“No—” But Phasma rolled Rey’s clit just a little harder, and the denial turned into a long, high moan. Rey came, shaking, all over Phasma’s fingers.

“That’s my good girl,” Phasma praised her.

Phasma waited until Rey had slumped heavily against her before hooking her under the arms and lifting her up and off the dildo. She settled Rey on the bed and laid her back on the pillows. Rey lay unmoving, eyes closed, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, and Phasma watched her for a few minutes, drinking her in. And then, about when Phasma had expected it to, the alarm went off. She’d timed everything rather well.

Rey’s eyes fluttered open, and she took a long breath.

“Time’s up,” Phasma said, cutting off the noise. “You’re free to go.”

Rey scrambled to get off the bed, very nearly falling when she tried to shift her weight to her feet. She caught herself on the edge of the bed and pushed herself carefully upright. Then she shuffled wobbily toward the nightstand.

“No,” Phasma said. “I’m keeping those. Take everything else you brought, but those panties are mine now.” She smiled. “Just like you.”

Rey’s lower lip trembled. She looked too exhausted to fight. Beaten. Soon enough, she was shuffling over to the pile of clothes and pulling her jeans on over her bare pussy and ass. Rey worked her bra back on and then pulled on the shirt, which was now horribly wrinkled. Not ruined, of course, but a reminder for Rey of what had happened tonight.

Phasma retrieved Rey’s wallet and phone from the pockets of her slacks. “Your shoes are in the bathtub. Go get them and put them on. When you come out, I’ll give you these back, and you may go.” Rey took a step toward the bathroom, but Phasma caught her wrist and held her back. “When you want this again, Miss Organa,” she said in a low voice, “you know what to do.” Rey let out a noise of disgust and yanked herself free of Phasma’s grip, storming into the bathroom.

It didn’t take Rey long to get her shoes. When she emerged, Phasma saw that she’d foregone putting her socks back on, stuffing them into her pockets and shoving her bare feet into her sneakers, which she hadn’t even bothered to tie. Phasma wanted to tease Rey for being in such a hurry, but she still didn’t know if the shoes were bugged, so she smiled at her in open amusement instead.

Rey scowled. “Give me my stuff,” she said.

Wordlessly, Phasma held out Rey’s phone and wallet. She swept her eyes slowly up and down Rey’s body, licking her lips appreciatively. She was still wearing the harness, dildo shining with Rey’s come.

Rey flushed and snatched her things out of Phasma’s hands. In seconds she was at the door, fumbling with the deadbolt, flinging the door open, and charging out of the room without looking back.

~

Rey was almost certainly pursuing all possible angles to have Phasma fired or arrested. She would, of course, find none of them viable. There was no evidence—Phasma had ensured that she wasn’t recorded saying anything incriminating inside the room, and the white noise generators she’d placed on the walls before Rey arrived would have prevented anyone outside the room from making anything out. She’d wiped down Rey’s belongings while the girl was in the bathroom, eliminating any fingerprints. The hotel room had been booked under a false name, with cash, and Phasma had scoured it and cleared it of her belongings within an hour of Rey’s departure.

It was Rey’s word against Phasma’s, and Rey was nobody, a troubled orphan who’d been adopted as part of a senatorial PR campaign. She had no leg to stand on. Her adoptive mother, Leia Organa, wasn’t even a donor to the university, and she had no particular influence with the board.

Phasma expected that it would probably only take a week or so for Rey to exhaust her options and realize she couldn’t win. She would, Phasma knew, spend much longer stewing over what had happened, going over it in her mind to the point of obsession. Rey was changed now; Phasma had ruined her. She just had to accept it. And Phasma would be ready when she did, no matter how long it took.

In the meantime, Rey continued attending Phasma’s class. Phasma ignored her unless directly addressed, and at those times was as cold as she was to any student. Rey only addressed her to answer questions. Her classwork was suddenly exemplary; Phasma could find little fault, and graded her accordingly. As agreed, she also adjusted Rey’s grade on the paper that had started it all, bumping it up from an F and saving Rey’s GPA. (In the end, she decided the girl deserved not a D, not a C-, but a C+.)

Time passed. Patiently, Phasma waited. And then, four weeks after their first time together, it finally happened.

Her class was handing in their latest papers, each student shuffling past the podium to drop their work in the pile on their way out the door. Rey hung back so that she was the very last. When she stopped to place her paper on the top of the stack, she looked Phasma directly in the eye.

~

“This isn’t fair,” Rey said, standing in the middle of Phasma’s office and hurling her failed paper onto the desk where Phasma sat. “This paper didn’t deserve to fail.”

Phasma looked over her glasses at the girl. “You knew I’d fail it when you turned it in,” she said.

Rey was red-faced and fidgeting; at this proclamation, her gaze snapped to Phasma’s. “No. At minimum it deserves a D.”

“I told you what would happen if you wrote a mediocre paper,” Phasma told her. “I can only conclude that this time, you did it on purpose.” She rose from her desk. “At any rate, the same terms as last time apply. You know what to do if you want an adjustment.”

Rey shifted, rubbing her legs together. Phasma watched, intrigued. Was she wet? “When?” Rey asked. “Where?”

The girl almost certainly wasn’t tamed yet. There was a high probability that she was recording this conversation, trying once again to get evidence. So Phasma wrote the details she’d worked out on a slip of paper and held it up for Rey to read. Then, smiling, she produced a lighter and burned the paper to ash in front of her.

“You did this to yourself,” she would murmur in Rey’s ear later, at a different hotel, in a different room, fingers working their way in and out of the girl’s sopping cunt. “You knew what would happen. You wanted this.

“You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning/summary: Phasma coerces Rey into sex. She forces her to perform various acts and touches her in ways she doesn't like/want. Rey says no many times, but Phasma doesn't stop. She actively tries to convince Rey that Rey likes everything she is doing.


End file.
